


Chaos and Roses

by Avenger_thewarrior



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Rose Lavillant, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alya Césaire Ships It, Awesome Alix Kubdel, Badass Alix Kubdel, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Discord Au, Evil Lila Rossi, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Good Sibling Juleka Couffaine, Group chat, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Jealous Lila Rossi, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Luka Couffaine Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi Friendship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is a Little Shit, Miraculous Holder Marc Anciel, Multi, Nino Lahiffe Is So Done, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Protective Kagami Tsurugi, Protective Luka Couffaine, Protective Nathalie Sancoeur, Protective Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Rose Lavillant is sunshine, Social Media, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), We Are All Alya Césaire, adrien and marinette back each other up, kwamis will have a group chat, marc is chaos, marinette is a meme god, plagg and marinette are dangerous together, the class is catches on about lila, they are all crackheads, this will become chaotic real quick, tikki and adrien are done with their plans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenger_thewarrior/pseuds/Avenger_thewarrior
Summary: Miraculous Failures#Main(12:42pm)Marinette just arrived. Seems OP - please nerf.Challenger approaching - Adrien has appeared!Marinette: Someone say challenger?Adrien: I can totally kick your butt in UMS 3Marinette: No you can’tAdrien: Yes, I can.Marinette: No you can’tAdrien: …Adrien: No, I can’t,,,
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jagged Stone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kwami(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Max Kanté/Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 45
Kudos: 235





	Chaos and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to Chaos and Roses!
> 
> This is a discord, social media formatted fanfic. So not like my previous one shot Lullaby. This fic is gonna be full of chaos, ships, fluff, and a meme god Marinette. So sit back and watch as this all goes down! 
> 
> CLICK LINKS TO SEE IMAGES  
> (Let me know if the links aren't working please! I'll try to fix that asap)
> 
> More notes at the end, hope you enjoy the introduction to the fic!

**Miraculous Failures**

**#Main**

_(12:42pm)_

**_Marinette_ just arrived. Seems OP - please nerf. **

**Challenger approaching - _Adrien_ has appeared!**

**Marinette** : Someone say _challenger_?

**Adrien** : I can totally kick your butt in UMS 3

**Marinette** : No you can’t

**Adrien** : Yes, I can.

**Marinette** : No you can’t

**Adrien** : …

**Adrien** : No, I can’t,,,

**Marinette** : Where is Alya? She is the one who came up with this idea

**We've been expecting you _Alya_**

**Marinette** : Nevermind then

**Adrien** : That welcome message though. 

**Alya** : Nino should be joining in just a sec

**Welcome, _Nino_. We were expecting you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Alya** : YOU GOT THE LENNY FACE THAT IS SO BOGUS

**Nino** : SUFFFFFERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**It's a bird! It's a plane! Nevermind, it's just _Chloe_. **

**Marinette** : Discord really got my hopes about a bird, then a plane. 

**Chloe** : I am not even on the same level as a bird or a plane!

**Marinette** : we know. 

**A wild _Kim_ appeared.**

**Adrien** : These welcome messages are pretty accurate

**Marinette** : Except saying you’re a challenger, you stand no chance against me.

**Adrien** : [iwlllkillyou.jpg](https://flic.kr/p/2jA8k2d)

**Marinette** : [udonthavethefuckingtalkingstick.png](https://flic.kr/p/2jA8k2D)

**Never gonna give _Alix_ up. Never gonna let _Alix_ down.**

**Alix** : DID I JUST GET RICK ROLLED AS MY WELCOME MESSAGE?!

**Kim** : LMAO

**Nino** : Press F to pay respects

**Marinette** : F

**Alya** : F

**Chloe** : F

**Kim** : F

**Adrien** : What?

**Nino** : You poor sheltered child. 

_**Juleka** _ **is here, as the prophecy foretold.**

**Cheers, love! _Rose's_ here!**

**Rose** : Hi guys!

**Marinette** : Rose! Juleka! Welcomeeeeeee

**_Mylene_ has joined the server! It's super effective!**

**It's dangerous to go alone, take _Ivan_!**

**Welcome, _Marc_. Stay awhile and listen.**

**A _Nathaniel_ has spawned in the server.**

**Alya** : That order is both ironic and fitting

**Marinette** : Yeah, that pattern is both amusing and concerning.

**Nino** : I mean,,,

**Marinette** : AMDALBOA NI- **NO**

**Adrien** : Pattern?

**Chloe** : You are too oblivious for your own good sunshine. 

**Ready player _Max_**

**Marinette** : [waitaminute.jpg](https://flic.kr/p/2jA8k3v)

**Hey! Listen! _Sabrina_ has joined!**

**Chloe** : Sabrina!

**Sabrina** : Chloe!

**Welcome _Kagami_. Leave your weapons by the door.**

**Kagami** : I feel like I have been attacked by a welcome message on this talking app.

**Alix** : You’re not the only one. 

**Welcome, _Luka._ We hope you brought pizza.**

**Marinette** : Hey Luka! 

**Juleka** : [imoutthishoe.jpg](https://flic.kr/p/2jA7rDH)

**Luka** : You hate me cause you ain’t me

**Juleka** : _**Okay boomer**_

**Luka** : [kenunot.jpg ](https://flic.kr/p/2jA7rDT)

**Rose** : Hey, we are missing someone

**Marinette** : _No_

**Alya** : Actually, yes we are. Did anyone invite lila?

**Marinette** : [panic.jpg](https://flic.kr/p/2jA42K3)

**Mylene** : I just sent her an invite 

**Marinette** :[ knifemeetoutlet.jpg](https://flic.kr/p/2jA42Jm)

**Adrien** : Mood

**Marinette** : HE’S LEARNING

**_Lila_ has arrived. Party's over.**

**Marinette** : LMAO

**Adrien** :[ itstrue.png](https://flic.kr/p/2jA42J6)

**Lila** : Hi everyone! Thanks for the invite

**Alya** : of course girl

**Nino** : not a problem dudette 

**Marinette** : _...yay_

**Lila** : Oh hi Marinette, good to see you here too…

**Chloe** : That was a _poor_ attempt at hiding your hatred 

**Mylene** : don’t be rude chloe, she is trying to be nice

**Nathaniel** : ~~_yeah right_~~

**#Main**

_(16:24)_

**Kim** : Has anyone done the homework?

**Alix** : Aren’t _you_ supposed to be at swim practice right now?

**Kim** : … 

**Kim** : [waitwut.png](https://flic.kr/p/2jA8k2Z)

**Marinette** : _**WE HAD HOMEWORK?!**_

**Alya** : Yeah, Mlle. Bustier assigned it when you went to the Bathroom before the Akuma attack

**Marinette** : [internallyscreaming.jpg](https://flic.kr/p/2jA42Jm)

**Direct Message @Adrien @Marinette**

_(16:28)_

**Adrien** : Hey

**Marinette** : hsajkl

**Marinette** : Sorry accidentally dropped my book on my keyboard, what’s up?

**Adrien** : I was wondering if you need help on the assignment? Today is Friday, I have Sunday evening off so I can talk to Nathalie if you want to come over.

**Direct Message @Alya @Marinette**

_(16:31)_

**Marinette** : HAHDALH ALYAAAAA

**Alya** : What????

**Marinette** : ADRIEN JUST OFFERED TO HELP ME WITH THE ASSIGNMENT ON SUNDAY AODAKHDLA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Alya** : Girl you gotta calm down! Have you even responded to him?

**Marinette** : ahldapene no, what should I sayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Alya** : Say yes! You want to obviously hang out, and well girl you are gonna need help with that assignment. You were hardly in class today. 

**Marinette** : yeah,,,

**Direct Message @Adrien @Marinette**

_(16:34)_

**Adrien** : Mari?

_(16:39)_

**Adrien** : Marinette? You there?

**Marinette** : Yeah! Sorry, got distracted by something. Sure I would really appreciate your help. 

**Adrien** : Great! Well Nathalie gave the go ahead for 16:00 to around 20:00 so that should be plenty of time.

**Marinette** : Great, it’s a date

**Marinette** : aldhala wait I don’t mean it like that 

**Adrien** : It’s fine Mari, I get what you are saying!

**Miraculous Failures**

**#Main**

_(16:28)_

**Mylene** : Yeah, Ivan, Juleka, Rose and I are gonna do it after they are done with practice. 

**Nathaniel** : Marc is coming over to my house to help it with me tomorrow. 

**Chloe** : Mines done.

**Marinette** : You mean Sabrina did it and you are taking the credit?

**Chloe** : [theolrazzeldazzel.jpg](https://flic.kr/p/2jA42Ki)

**Marinette** : At least you’re not lying to me about it

**Marc** : I see what you did there Mari, and I am cackling 

**Nino** : ??

**Rose** : Did we miss something?

**Lila** : Yeah wdym Marc?

**Marc** : heuheuheu one day

**Nathaniel** : I love that you are in a chaotic mood, but this makes me afraid for your book characters.

**Marc** : You should be.

**#Main**

_(02:17)_

**Marinette** : HAWKBITCH WHYYYYYY

**Nino** : Alya you better be in your damn room

**Alya** : ,,, I make no promises

**Adrien** : Is one night of sleep too much to ask for, **ONE NIGHT?!**

**Rose** : When I find out who hawkmoth is, I am going to _rip him limb by limb till he begs to be spared_. 

**Sabrina** : …

**Max** : …

**Juleka** : Rose _honey-_

**Ivan** : Hawkmoth pissed off the sunshines of the class, we should prepare for war

**Kim** : oh no

**#Main**

_(05:48)_

**Alya** : That was a horrible one

**Nino** : I agree, did you see how injured LB was? She could barely throw her lucky charm.

**Lila** : Oh I'm sure Ladybug is just fine! As her bestfriend she would of told me if she wasn't. 

**Chloe** : [letmeexplaintouwhythatisbs.jpg](https://flic.kr/p/2jA8k3A)

**Max** : I think Ladybug would be more successful with having allies again, however I don't think she wants to risk another miracle queen incident…

**Chloe** : … 

**Adrien** : It's in the past, we can only hope that she can figure something out. 

**Marinette** : I am so exhausted. I would also like to point out that Ladybug wouldn't have stood a chance without Chat Noir blocking that beam. She was in the Akuma's direct path.

**Alya** : True, both heros need a break. Anyway, everyone go to sleep.

**Marinette** : _pshhh_ okay mom

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on including a superhero chat, as well as a kwami one. Maybe even a possible chaotic god making a group chat between our heroes and villains. Maybe.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment if you enjoyed or want to see something happen, I love seeing others input on situations.


End file.
